


Getting Tied

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Maledom/Femsub, Rope Bondage, Short One Shot, Tied-Up Night Elf, Tree Sex, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: One-shot Smut Story
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Getting Tied

Old Worgen looked at the tree, to which was attached Kaldorei woman. Surprised with somewhat unusual view, he approached to investigate the situation. The woman remained motionless which gave the impression that the essence of her life expired long time ago. After a short while, he decided to poke her in the arm to see if she responds. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a long and lazy grunt. It turned out that the woman is alive and she is just waiting for someone to liberate her from the bounds firmly pressing her both hands to the trunk. The Worgen looked at her naked body as if it was crying out: "Take me! I'm all yours!". He stroked his long, silver mane and thought, "In truth, I've never practiced sex with the elf woman. It could be a completely new experience." He looked at her again, and after a while took off pants grabbing his thick dick in hand. The woman didn't know, he was going to take her from behind so when she felt his penis between legs she almost shrieked. "Wha... Another one?! What a cursed place. It will never end. Who is it this time? Human? Dwarf? Or a damn Kobold?" she asked, wiggling from side to side. "You have the honor of being pleased by the Worgen, elven slut." he replied with the calm and melodious voice while spreading her legs apart. "Worgen? So it's not as bad as I thought." her face broke into a little grin. "If you're an Worgen then maybe you could be kind enough to set me free from this bondage? I promise I'll be a good girl. Unless you prefer me to be a bad one." She tried to flirt with him, but she knew that because of being tied it's almost impossible, even though she didn't lose hope. "I will seriously think about it when I finish with you." and he started to pump her...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
